El Final de Card Captor Sakura
by Lapson
Summary: Más que un fanfic, esta historia narra los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en el final del Manga de CCS. Aqui pondré las 3 historias cortas más lo que viene a continuación.
1. Sakura, Eriol y la otra mitad de Clow

Nota: El siguiente fanfic está basado en el manga de SCC, particularmente en los últimos capitulos que presentaron una historia que omitieron en el anime. Como es una historia importante, que explica bastante acerca de la serie, he decidido escribirla en forma de fanfic... para todos aquellos que no pueden conseguir el manga o no lo entienden bien en Inglés...  
  
-¡¡¡Luz!!! -gritó Sakura, arrodillada junto a Li (que acababa de caer inconciente al ayudarle a transformar las cartas con sus poderes disminuidos por el hechizo de Eriol), y con su llave en alto. De inmediato surgió de la carta una figura femenina que eliminó toda la obscuridad que cubría a la ciudad, despertando a la gente que debía dormir para toda la eternidad. -Vaya, vaya... -exclamó Ruby Moon que se encontraba de pie en lo alto de un edificio, a la derecha de su maestro- ... rompió el hechizo de Eriol. -¿Es eso algo bueno? -preguntó Spinel Sun, que se ubicaba a la izquierda de Eriol. -Si -respondió Eriol mientras sonreía-. Ahora todo ha terminado. Junto a Sakura, al pie del edificio, un desmayado Li abrió los ojos. -¿Lo..? -preguntó cansado-. ¿Lo conseguimos?. -Si -dijo Sakura, mirandolo tiermnamente con una lagrima en su ojos-. Gracias Syaoran... muchas gracias -y diciendo esto lo abrazó. -Pero... -musitó este, sin comprender- ... yo no hice nada. Ni siquiera al final, cuando estabas a punto de transformar las cartas serví de mucho. Sakura sacudió su cabeza. -Ya que tu estabas aquí -explicó mientras Li la miraba atonito- Me esforzé inclusó mucho más aún. Una ráfaga de viento salió de la llave liberada que Sakura tenía entre sus manos. Frente a ella se encontraban los guardianes del libro. -Bien hecho -dijo Yue, mientras sus pies se posaban gentilmente en el suelo. -Kero-chan, Yue-san -exclamó Sakura, feliz al volver a verlos sanos y salvos- Muchas gracias a ustedes también. -No hay necesidad de agradecernos -dijo Kerberos con una gran sonrisa. -Después de todo somos amigos... -completó Yue, cambiando su rostro normalmente serio. Una voz llegó desde un árbol cercano. -Sakura-chan... -era Tomoyo, que se encontraba junto a un inconsciente Touya, ambos apoyados contra el árbol. -¡Tomoyo-chan! -exclamó Sakura mientras corría a este lugar. -¿No te has hecho daño Sakura? -le preguntó Tomoyo cuando Sakura se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó de los brazos para ayudarle a levantarse. -No, estoy bien -le respondió esta - ¿Pero que hay de ti? ¿Te encuentras bien?. -Si, no te preocupes por mi. Entoces Sakura se dio cuenta que Touya seguía sin despertar. -¡¡Onii-chan!! (hermano mayor)-gritó, asustada. -No ocurre nada malo con el -dijo Yue, a su lado-. Despertará pronto.  
  
-Sakura-san -llamó Eriol, todavía en lo alto del edificio. Kerberos y Yue le dieron una mirada recelosa-. Todo ha acabado -explicó con una sonrisa placentera-, ya no haré nada más. -¿Que quieres decir con que ha acabado? -preguntó Sakura hacia lo alto. -Te lo explicaré todo -dijo calmadamente Eriol-, pero antes de eso... Ahora que has usado la luz el verdadero sol no puede salir. Si no usas la obscuridad para regresar a la noche, habrá problemas. Debes restaurar el equilibrio. -Ah... -musitó Sakura, sin confiar demasiado en Eriol, hasta que vió su sonrisa tranquilizadora. -¡Oscuridad! -gritó, liberando la carta del mismo modo que lo hizo con la luz. Al recuperarse el equilibrio ambas cartas regresaron a su dueña, reuniendose con el resto que comenzó a flotar a su alrededor. -Ahora las he cambiado a todas -dijo Sakura mientras extendía su mano hacia adelante-. Las cartas Sakura -dijo mientras estas se reunían en su mano. Luego las abrazó en su pecho-. Las hice con el poder de mi propia estrella. Eriol volvió a sonreir complacido. -¡¡Muy bien!! -gritó Kerberos-. ¡¡Ahora explica todo lo que ha sucedido Clow!!. ¡¡Dinos porqué has estado cuasandole problemas a Sakura!!. -Yo también deseo saber... -dijo Sakura con intriga en su rostro- La razón porque hiciste todo esto Eriol-kun. -se interrumpió al darse cuenta de algo- ¡Ah! -gritó, sorprendida.  
  
-Pa.. pa.. ¡¡Papá!! -exclamó al darse cuenta que Fujitaka se acercaba caminando con su maletín en la mano y una carpeta en su brazo, sonriendo alegremente. -¿Eh? -dijo este al ver a Sakura, que corrió hasta donde él se encontraba. -¿Porqué estás aquí papá? -preguntó sin entender nada. -Me encontraba es una calle cercana... -respondió Fujitaka-. Cuando todo se puso oscuro... y luego todo se aclaró, me pregunto la razón... Aunque me sorprendí aún más cuando todos se quedaron dormidos a mi alrededor... -¡¿Cómo, no te quedaste dormido tu también?! -preguntó Sakura totalmente sorprendida. -¿Estoy despierto, no? -respondió su padre sonriendo. -Todos se se quedaron dormidos bajo el hechizo de Eriol... porqué... yo... -susurró Sakura, pensativa. -¿Eh? -dijo Fujitaka. -Porque mi magia no funciona en él -dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa. Entonces Sakura y su padre se dieron cuenta de los que los contemplaban desde atrás. Eriol, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Yue, Kerberos, Touya, Li y Tomoyo. -Y estas personas son...? -preguntó Fujitaka, sin cambiar su expresión. -Um... ah... um... -empezó a decir Sakura. Eriol se acercó caminando lentamente hacia ellos, provocando que Li, Kerberos y Yue se asustaran un tanto. -Está bien -los tranquilizó con otra sonrisa el muchacho. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo... -dijo al llegar frente al papá de Sakura- desde que me encontré con mi otro yo. Tomoyo, Yue, Kerberos, Li y Sakura pusieron cara de asombro, no se esperaban nada de esto. -¡¿Cómo, Papá es otro Eriol-kun!? -gritó Sakura. -No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero... -dijo Fujitaka un tanto nervioso, mirando Eriol. -Porque sólo yo tengo memorias de cuando nos convertimos en dos -el papá de Sakura escuchaba intrigado a Eriol, que decía todo esto a Sakura-. El alma de Clow Reed se separó en dos partes. Una soy yo.. y la otra es tu padre. -¡¿Asi que papá nació en el lugar de Clow-san?! -preguntó Sakura, impactada por la revelación, al igual que lo estaban Yue y Kerberos. -Tengo un favor que pedirte Sakura-san -pidió Eriol, suplicante-. Quiero que dividas mi poder entre tu padre y yo. -¿Porque quieres darle magia a mi papá? -preguntó Sakura, negando con su cabeza-.Y si tu no puedes darle tu magia, será imposible para mi... -Porque eres tú -respondió calmadamente Eriol- Tú puedes hacerlo. No. De hecho es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. -Está bien -los tranquilizó Eriol a ambos, mientras se paraba frente a Sakura- No es un hechizo que haga daño... -Si hago este hechizo que tú dices -dijo Sakura- ¿Estará bien mi papá? -Si -dijo Eriol, tranquilizandola. -Entonces lo haré por ti -dijo Sakura, tomando una desición, segura. -¡Sakura! -le gritó Li, preocupado. -Está bien -lo calmó Sakura- Eriol-kun no tiene una cara de mentira. Todo saldrá bien. -Lo prometo -dijo Eriol- En ese caso de aquí en adelante repite todo lo que diga. -Convierte en dos... -continuó Eriol, mientras Sakura iba repitiendo- Al que renació en dos... El hechicero Clow Reed... La magia que estaba sellada en uno... Una luz salió del pecho de Eriol, elevandose en el cielo. -De la forma en que el alma se convirtió en dos... Asimismo divide esta magia en dos... Y haz que resida en ambos cuerpos... Una luz envolvió a Eriol y al papá de Sakura, y luego todo cesó. El papá de Sakura se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y Eriol despertó. -Cómo está mi papá? -preguntó Sakura. -Está bien -respondió Eriol- Es sólo que recibió mi magia y esto causó que se durmiera. -¿Y por qué tú... ? -comenzó a preguntar Sakura. -Había algo que yo quería. -¿Que... rías? -siguió Sakura. -No ser el hechicero más poderoso del mundo. No tengo el tipo correcto de poder para bloquear mi magia. -dijo Eriol- Hay demasiadas personas aquí... Estoy seguro que hay muchas cosas que deseas preguntar. ¿Si, te lo pido, vendrás a mi casa?.  
  
[Ahora todos en la casa de Eriol]: [Eriol explica lo mismo que en la serie, porqué vino, porque causó problemas y todo eso... :P, igual al anime... hasta...]  
  
-Y mi otra razón -dijo Eriol- Fue por mi mismo. Cuando yo fui Clow Reed el usar magia pequeña era un problema. Porque lo sabía todo de antemano gracias a mi enorme poder, nada era placentero ni sorpresivo... Es una horrible maldición el conocer todo con anterioridad, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Asi que Clow dividió su alma entre nosotros dos, pero aun asi no pudo dividir su magia. Ni yo pude. El poder de Clow siempre quedaba. -El único que podía hacer algo que la magia de Clow no podía era... -continuó Eriol. -...Era alguien que pudiera trascender el poder de Clow -completó Kerberos, comprendiendo por fin -Exacto. En otras palabras, alguien que pudiera transformar las Cartas Clow con su propio poder. Tú, Sakura-chan. -Yo -dijo Sakura con un murmullo. -Y ahora mi magia ha sido dividida igual que mi alma. -dijo Eriol con una cara de alivio- Finalmente no soy el hechicero más poderoso del mundo y desconozco lo que me espera en el futuro... gracias Sakura. -No, Erio-kun, gracias a ti - dijo Sakura-. Entonces tu realmente lo sabías todo, acerca de nosotros y de las cartas... -A decir verdad, no todo -sonrió alegre Eriol- Hay algunas cosas que ni siquiera yo podía preveer... -¿Eh? -preguntó Sakura. -¿Que es algo que ni siquiera Clow podía preveer? -Li también estaba asombrado y se confundió al preguntar esto en japonés (el viene de Honk- kong) -¿Qué... cosa... ni siquiera...? -Que cosa está bien -lo ayudó Eriol, y fijó su mirada en Li y en Sakura que se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá, mirandolo intirigados. Eriol volvió a sonreir-. Eso es un secreto... -Bien hecho Sakura, te felicito -los interrumpió una voz que se acercaba atravezando la puerta de la pieza. -¡Profesora Mitzuki!  
  
[Kaho entra en la habitación y nuevamente todo es como en el anime, el reencuentro, la explicación de que ella conocía a Eriol, que cuando estaba estudiando en Inglaterra escuchó que Clow había renacido (esto me dio risa cuando lo oí en el animé, que se había enterado que Clow había renacido... me imagino que estaba conversando con alguien y este le dice: "Ah, si, y a proposito, sabías que Clow Reed renació esta semana... salió en el diario y lo dieron en las noticias", y ella "Ahhh.. ¿En serio?, no me había enterado..."), que lamentaba no haber podido darle más información en sus cartas y etcetera, etcetera...]  
  
Fin... por ahora, que me cansé de escribir y ya está muy largo. [En el proximo capitulo del fanfic: la explicación de a que se refería Clow con el secreto, porque creó a Ruby Moon y a Spinel Sun, el reencuentro entre Fujitaka y Nadeshiko (ahora que tiene poderes la puede ver, recuerdan?), se revela quien es el amor de Eriol, se revela quien es el amor de Kaho (todo esto tampoco se conoció en la serie) y el final alargado del manga... (a decir verdad lo condensaron un poco... dos volumenes de 4 capitulos promedio en un par de capitulos de la serie...), ¡Todo eso y mucho más! ¡No se lo pierdan!] 


	2. Sakura, Eriol y la confesión de Li

Holaps!! Aquí tienen la segunda parte (no el segundo capitulo :/) de mi intento para llevar las partes "cortadas" o más bien "diferentes" del manga de Card Captor Sakura a la luz publica... supuestamente esta iba a ser la ultima, pero me emocione mucho escribiendo y ya ven... Ah, y si hay quejas de que se parece mucho al anime, pues lo siento, pero así es... ya habrá más en la tercera parte y final... Otra cosa más que aprovecho de poner aquí, alguien me preguntó si era cierto que Tomoyo le confiesa su amor a Sakura en el manga... no es así, aunque si queda claro que sus sentimientos van mas allá de la amistad... (ver el capitulo de la competencia en la escuela)... adiops!! :D  
  
************* Sakura, Eriol y la confesión de Li  
  
-Entonces lo sabías todo... -Kero parecía un poco enojado con la forma en que se había aclarado todo y flotaba pensativo en la habitación-. -No todo -negó Eriol moviendo la cabeza-. Como ya lo dije, hay cosas que no sabía. No importa cuanta magia tengas, los corazones son difíciles de predecir... -al decir esto Eriol miró pensativo a Sakura-. Especialmente los sentimientos de amor -agregó finalmente dirigiendo su vista hacia afuera de la ventana, donde se encontraba de espaldas Yue. -¿Así que la magia de Sakura es ahora más fuerte que la de Clow-san? -preguntó Tomoyo, un poco preocupada. -Si -dijo Eriol. -Entonces eso quiere decir que ella será como tu y como Clow-san... Siempre conociendo el futuro -Tomoyo ahora parecía un poco intranquila, e incluso Sakura se preocupó un poco por esto. Tanto Li como Kero prestaron súbita atención de pronto, preocupados por ella. -Esta bien... -los tranquilizó Eriol. -Si eso fuera verdad no habría ayudado a Eriol -sonrió la profesora Mitzuki, y cerró un ojo. -Como tu dices, Daiduoji-san, el poder de Sakura es ahora mas fuerte que el mío y que el de Clow... trascendiéndolos -dijo Eriol explicando todo- . De hecho, podrá controlar poderes que Clow no podía... -El poder de ver el futuro... -dijo Kero. -Si -terminó Eriol con una sonrisa-, a menos que ella desee invocarlo, este poder no se presentará. -Escuchar eso me tranquiliza -Tomoyo sonrió a su vez, despejando sus preocupaciones. -Tu realmente eres una persona cariñosa -le dijo Eriol-. Y ahora estoy seguro que todos deben tener hambre. Ruby, Spinel, por favor traigan té y galletas para todos. -Siiiii -gritó Ruby feliz, levantando un brazo. -Permítanme ayudarles -dijo Sakura. -Y a mí -levantó su mano Li, un poco sonrojado. -Y a mí también -dijo a su vez Tomoyo. -Eriol ya lo preparo todo -les respondió Ruby-. Solamente tenemos que cargarlos. -Pero, pero.. -reclamó Sakura. Todos partieron hacia la cocina, dejando solo a Eriol, que se dirigió hacia la ventana en la que se encontraba Yue, saliendo al exterior. -¿No vendrás tu también, Yue? -le preguntó. -Aun no has respondido mi pregunta -dijo este dándose vuelta-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste... que tu renacerías... y cambiaste mis memorias... por qué? -Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubieses buscado a Clow por siempre -dijo Eriol, con el rostro serio por primera vez en la velada. -¡Lo hice! ¡Busque por mucho tiempo! Y si hubiera sabido que habías renacido, te habría buscado hasta encontrarte. Y aun así... -Yue parecía dolido-. Me hiciste elegir un nuevo maestro. -Porque renací... -dijo Eriol seriamente-. Yo no soy Clow Reed. Puedo poseer sus recuerdos, pero no soy él. Algo muerto no puede volver a vivir... esa es la razón porque Clow los confió a Sakura. Yue se arrodilló ante él, y Eriol le acarició la cabeza. -Yue... ¿Tu odias a Sakura? -le preguntó. -No es que la odie... -le dijo este. -Y por eso el juez Yue quiere decir "la quiero mucho" -sonrió Eriol, complacido. Yue suspiró. -Yue, quiero decirte que me siento muy feliz de haber venido a este lugar -dijo Eriol, con una voz más profunda esta vez-. De este modo no sólo pude conocer a Sakura-chan, sino también a Kerberos y a Yue, que Clow creó. Y además... hay cosas que no pude haber predecido. Yue lo miró con una mezcla de intriga y asombro. -Una de ellas -continuó Eriol-, fue el corazón de tu otra forma. Yo creí que una vez que ella se convirtiera en tu maestra, Yukito la amaría más que nada. Y Sakura también amaría a Yukito por siempre. Pero todo cambió... Yue asintió. -Probablemente tu conozcas el corazón de Yukito mejor que yo, Yue. Yue volvió a asentir. -Si, Yukito eligió al hermano de Sakura, Touya como la persona que ama más. (Nota: Puaj!) Y Sakura también ha abandonado la ilusión de su amor... me pregunto quien es la persona que ama más ahora... -Pronto lo sabremos -dijo Eriol mirando hacia la mansión, donde se podía ver a Sakura sonriendo felizmente mientras servía la comida-. Pronto lo sabremos...  
  
*************  
  
-Ahh... -gritó Sakura contemplando el despertador-. ¡He vuelto a quedarme dormida!. Otro día comenzaba en Tomoeda y Sakura se vistió lo más rápidamente posible y bajó a desayunar, mientras su padre la miraba con una sonrisa. -Otra vez se me hizo tarde -le explicó un poco atontada. -No te preocupes, aun tienes tiempo... -la tranquilizó Fukitaka- ¿No se te olvida nada? -No -dijo Sakura y le devolvió la sonrisa. Por un instante se quedó contemplando a su padre, cuya sonrisa le recordaba exactamente a la que tenía Clow Reed cuando lo conoció. -Aun no puedo creerlo -pensó Sakura, mirándolo fijamente-. Mi papá y Eriol... ambos son las mitades de Clow-san que se separaron cuando este renació... Fujitaka se dio cuenta de esto. -¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó -No, nada, muchas gracias... -respondió sonriendo a su vez Sakura. Luego se puso sus patines y abrió la puerta para salir-. ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta luego!  
  
*************  
  
Fujitaka se quedó en la casa agitando su brazo en despedida. Ahora Sakura se parecía tanto a su querida Nadeshiko, por un instante deseó que esta pudiera verla.... De pronto sintió una presencia extraña atrás suyo, una presencia que le parecía sentir cuando veía a... Lentamente se dio vuelta, intuyendo que... -¿Na... Nadeshiko-san? -preguntó a la figura que cobraba forma ante él. -Si -respondió esta, apareciendo completamente en su forma angelical ante él-. Soy yo... -¿Pero... pero como puedo verte? -preguntó Fujitaka sorprendido-. ¿Es que acaso tengo poderes como nuestro Touya-kun?. -Podemos hablar acerca de eso luego... -susurró Nadeshiko mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente-. Pero primero... solamente estoy tan feliz de volver a verte amor mío... -Yo también siento la misma alegría -respondió Fujitaka mientas reía de felicidad, respondiendo tanto el abrazo como la sonrisa de Nadeshiko.  
  
*************  
  
-¡Buenos días! -saludó apresuradamente Sakura mientras entraba de golpe al salón de clases. Todos le dieron la bienvenida aplaudiendo y riéndose. -Que rápida eres, Sakura-chan -la felicitó Chiharu admirada. -Has establecido un nuevo record desde el patio hasta la sala de clases -afirmó Naoko consultando su cronometro. -¡Esa es nuestra Sakura! -exclamó Tomoyo a su vez. -No te preocupes -le dijo Rika mientras ponía sus cosas en su puesto- . El profesor no ha llegado todavía... -Ah, que suerte... -sonrió Sakura-. Ya que otra vez soy la última. -¡Te equivocas! -aseguró Yamazaki mientras salía de improviso con su índice levantado, asustando a Sakura-. Esta vez tu no eres la ultima en llegar. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Li entró rápidamente al salón saludando a todos. Yamazaki sonrió y lo saludó, mientras indicaba a Sakura que a esto se refería. -¡Syaoran-kun! -exclamó esta, tomada por sorpresa. Li se acercó a su puesto junto a Sakura y también se ocupó de arreglar sus cosas-. Que extraño que tu llegues más tarde que yo a clases... -Lo que sucede es que recibí una llamada telefónica... -explicó este mientras dejaba salir un suspiro. -¿Una llamada? ¿De quién? -preguntó Sakura curiosamente, obsequiándole una sonrisa. -De mi madre -respondió Li, súbitamente serio. -¿Tu madre?¿Y por qué? Li solamente guardó silencio, mirándola apesadumbrado. -Syaoran -le dijo Sakura, intrigada por este motivo. En esos instantes el profesor Terada entró al salón y todos se vieron obligados a guardar silencio y sentarse en sus puestos. Sakura miró a Li que se encontraba en su puesto detrás suyo, intentando descubrir que era lo que lo perturbaba. Este sólo puso darle una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Muy buenos días alumnos -estaba diciendo el profesor Terada, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Eriol, que se encontraba parado al frente suyo-. Hoy les tengo una muy mala noticia... su compañero Eriol Hiragizawa regresará mañana a su país, Inglaterra. -¡¿Que?! -musitó completamente asombrada Sakura. Tomoyo también se cubrió la boca con su mano e incluso Li pareció bastante anonadado.  
  
*************  
  
-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas contigo -le dijo Sakura tristemente a Eriol cuando se encontraron en el recreo. -No hay razón para agradecerme nada- respondió este. -Pero... -comenzó a decir Sakura antes de verse interrumpida. -Dime Sakura -dijo Eriol repentinamente-. ¿Que sientes al saber que voy a regresar a Inglaterra? -Me da mucha pena... -Tengo un favor que pedirte... -sonrió Eriol-. -¿Hoe? -preguntó Sakura intrigada. -Cuando lo mismo vuelva a ocurrir -pidió Eriol-. Cuando alguien cercano a ti también se vaya muy lejos, piensa en como tus sentimientos difieren de los actuales. Sakura lo miró sin comprender. -Si lo haces comprenderás quien es la persona a quien más amas... -¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó ella por fin. -Lo sabrás pronto... -terminó Eriol enigmático, antes de despedirse-. Te esperaré hoy en la tarde en mi casa...  
  
*************  
  
Li contempló a Sakura que se dirigía patinando lentamente a su casa, muy pensativa. Sintió ganas de ir a hablarle, pero su timidez volvió a impedirle acercarse a ella. Por suerte, Sakura se dio vuelta de pronto y sonrió felizmente al verlo. -¡Syaoran-kun! -le gritó mientras corría hacia él. -¿Uh? -musitó sorprendido este. -Sabía que eras tú el que estaba aquí... -¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó este enrojeciendo rápidamente. -No lo sé, tan sólo lo sabía -rió Sakura-. ¿Quieres caminar conmigo a casa? -Sí, claro...  
  
*************  
  
-Acerca de Eriol-kun... -comenzó a conversar Sakura mientras ambos pasaban por el parque pingüino-. Será muy triste cuando el regrese a Inglaterra... -Si -respondió asintiendo brevemente Li, como acostumbraba. -¡Es cierto! -exclamó de pronto Sakura, dejando de caminar. -¿Eh? -dijo Li deteniéndose igualmente. -¡La conversación! -sonrió Sakura-. Tu habías asegurado que tenías algo muy importante que decirme, cuando termináramos lo de la torre de Tokyo. ¿Que es eso? Li, que se había detenido un poco más adelante, se quitó el gorro del colegio y se dio vuelta, muy serio. -Yo... -empezó a decir-. Acerca de tu y yo... -¿Sí? -sonrió Sakura. -Yo te amo. -Eh... -Sakura se había quedado muda de pronto. -La persona a quien yo más amo... eres tú. -Li suspiró y siguió su camino-. Eso era todo lo que quería decirte... Cuídate en tu camino a casa... 


	3. Sakura, Kaho y la despedida de Eriol

Sakura, Kaho y la despedida de Eriol.  
  
-Asi que la profesora Mitsuki regresó -susurró Yukito ayudando a preparar la cena. -Si -respondió Touya, bastante concentrado-. Ella y Hiragizawa-kun se conocían desde hace mucho... Luego, cuando hubo terminado de revolver pensó en la situación de nuevo y dando un suspiro, añadió: -Lo que dijo Clow Reed... resultó ser tan sólo una estúpida falsa alarma... -Pero yo estoy agradecido... -dijo Yukito con una sonrisa-. Que haya creado a mi otro yo. Así pude conocer a Sakura y a los demás... y a ti, Touya. Por un segundo Touya le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces Yukito miró hacia las escaleras. -¿Sakura sigue en su pieza? -preguntó, extrañado. -Si -respondió Touya, mientras probaba lo que acababa de preparar-, ha estado alli desde que llegó a casa. -¿Sucedió algo? -Pasó esta tarde... -¿Tú lo sabes, Touya? -Mmm... -musitó este un tanto enfadado al pensar en la situación. Luego se resignó-. Durante mucho tiempo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir... ¡Por ese motivo he estado vigilando a ese condenado mocoso!  
  
****  
  
-Sakurita... -susurró Kero mientras se posaba junto a la cama-. ¿Que te sucede? ¿Acaso es un dolor de estomago..? -No te preocupes Kero... -pidió Sakura, acostada y tapada hasta la cabeza-. Me encuentro bien... Las palabras continuaban resonando en su mente, a pesar de que la hacían sentir muy extraña... -La persona a quien más amo... eres tú... -Shaoran-kun -pensó Sakura, recordando aquel momento... -¿Qué siento por él? Me gusta... ¿Cómo amigo? Si... Pero, ¿Es eso todo...? No... No, pero... Lo que siento por él... no es lo mismo que sentía por Yukito. ¿Que es entonces? Shaoran-kun...  
  
****  
  
-Entonces hoy es el día en que debo regresar a casa -dijo Eriol con su sonrisa habitual. -Vaya... -dijo Sakura tristemente. -Si, que mal... -agregó Tomoyo igualmente. Todos se encontraban en el patio delantero de la mansión de Clow Reed, en la mañana del día siguiente. Junto a ellos se encontraban además la profesora Mitzuki. -¿Podremos despedirte en el aeropuerto entonces? -preguntó Sakura. -Lamentablemente no podrá ser así -respondió Kaho-. Hoy es Sábado y nuestro vuelo sale durante sus clases... -Ah, que pena entonces -dijo Tomoyo. -Pero... -comenzó a decir Sakura-, ¿Puedo seguir escribiéndole cartas Profesora? -¡Por supuesto! -exclamó sonriendo esta. -Y... -volvió a preguntar Sakura-. ¿Puedo escribirte a ti también Eriol? -Esperaré tus cartas con ansia.. -dijo Eriol volviendo a sonreír. -¡Yo también escribiré! -dijo Tomoyo alegremente. -Gracias...  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! -dijo de pronto Kaho, golpeándose la cabeza con la mano-. ¡Olvide algo! Mmmm... -Umm.. -murmuró Sakura. -No recuerdo donde los dejé -se quejó la profesora-. ¿En mi pieza? ¿En la entrada acaso?... -¿Te refieres a esos tres paquetes? -preguntó Eriol. -¡Si! -Se encuentran en el comedor... -dijo riendo Eriol, haciendo que Kaho se sonrojara. -¡Cierto! -exclamó Kaho mientras se iba hacia la mansión-. Últimamente he olvidado tantas cosas... ¡Esperen un segundo mientras voy a buscarlos! -Vaya... -dijo Tomoyo, mientras todos miraban en esa dirección-. La profesora Mitzuki es un poco olvidadiza... -¿Hoe? -dijo Sakura. -Kaho es bastante descuidada -explicó Eriol-. Se pierde bastante, y es muy mala recordando los nombres de las calles... En Inglaterra nunca podía dar direcciones...  
  
-¡Lamento haberlos hecho esperar! -exclamó Kaho mientras corría hacia el grupo. De pronto se tropezó y uno de los paquetes cayó al suelo. Sakura se dirigió hacia ella y le ayudó a recogerlo, mientras Eriol contemplaba la escena con una cara tierna... -Tu contemplas a la profesora con ojos muy tiernos, Eriol-kun -susurró Tomoyo sonriendo. -Vaya... -respondió Eriol riendo un poco-. Tú si que tienes poderes de observación increíbles... Mientras tanto Sakura y Kaho llegaron junto a ellos. -¡Aquí tienen! -exclamó la profesora entregándole un paquete a Sakura y uno a Tomoyo, quedándose con el tercero... -¡Son presentes de Inglaterra! -Muchas gracias -dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo, mientras recibían los paquetes. -Y uno más... para Li-kun... Al oír este nombre Sakura se sonrojó y dejó de sonreír por un momento, recibiendo el ultimo presente que la profesora extendía hacia adelante. -Hablé con él ayer.. -dijo Kaho pensativa-. Dijo que tenía que hacer unas diligencias y no podría venir hoy... Nuevamente Sakura volvió a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior y pensó en Li, que no había podido presentarse a la despedida... -Yo... -dijo intentando volver a parecer alegre-. Yo se lo daré por usted... -Bueno... -dijo Eriol comenzando a despedirse-. Ya es hora... -Eriol-kun -agradeció Sakura nuevamente-. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por todo lo que has hecho... -No lo olvides, por favor -susurró Eriol, enigmático-. Cuando alguien cercano a ti parta lejos...piensa en lo que sientes y en como se diferencia a lo que sientes ahora... Ambos se estrecharon las manos. -Esperaré el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos...  
  
****  
  
-¡Adiooos! -exclamó Nakuru agitando vigorosamente su brazo-. ¡Nos volveremos a ver Sakura-chan! ¡Ah, y despídeme de Touya también por favor! Sakura y Tomoyo se dieron vuelta, despidiéndose por ultima vez de Erio, Kaho, Nakuru y Supi; quienes se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión. -Si que son buena gente... -suspiró Tomoyo. -¡Yup! -respondió Sakura sonriendo.  
  
****  
  
-Vaya... -se quejó Nakuru mientras contemplaba como Sakura y Tomoyo se perdían a lo lejos-. Cuando regresemos a Inglaterra no voy a poder jugar con Touya-kun y el resto... -¿Y si no lo hicieras? -preguntó Supi, intrigado. -¡Entonces jugaría con Touya-kun y con Tsukishiro-kun! -exclamó Nakuru mientras sonreía-. Se van a encontrar muy solos sin mi... -Quieres decir que se van a encontrar felices sin ti... -murmuró Supi, mientras él y Nakuru iban por sus cosas hacia la mansión. -¡Ey! ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!  
  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Kaho una vez que se encontraron solos- . ¿Porque creaste a Ruby-moon y a Spinel-sun? -Bueno... -pensó Eriol por un segundo-. Sabía que Yue y Kerberos atacarían en la torre de Tokyo para defender a Sakura... de modo que necesitaban oponentes. -Aha... -dijo Kaho, asintiendo. -Pero eso no es todo... -siguió hablando Eriol-. Si no tuviera a Ruby y a Spinel... Si no los tuviera Kerberos y Yue hubieran intentado alcanzar al Clow dentro de mi por siempre... Especialmente Yue. Eriol contempló como sus dos guardianes regresaban a lo lejos y recuperó su sonrisa. -Y el tercer motivo... estoy un poco encariñado con el par... Kaho rió divertida. -Y con eso Eriol-kun quiere decir "me gustan mucho". Se formó un silencio momentáneo entre ellos dos. La profesora Mitzuki contempló a Eriol con una mirada tierna. -Tu si que eres amable, Eriol... -Sólo tu podrías decir eso Kaho... -dijo este respondiendo a su sonrisa-. Ya que al parecer nadie más comprendía mi razón para cambiar... He llegado a preocuparme por todos. Pero especialmente por una persona un tanto tímida... -¿Tu sabías..? -dijo Kaho, bajando la mirada-. ¿Que yo te amo? -Si -respondió Eriol-. Pero de ahora en adelante no podré saber de antemano lo que depara el futuro... -continuó mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano. -Yo... yo tampoco lo sé... -Pero mientras tus sentimientos sean iguales a los míos, estoy seguro que tendremos un final feliz. Y diciendo esto último Eriol abrazó gentilmente a Kaho. -Sería lindo... -continuó Eriol-. Si Sakura-chan tiene un final feliz después de todo... -No te preocupes -terminó Kaho-. Es Sakura-chan después de todo...  
  
**** Continuará!! ****  
  
Holaps!! :D. Aqui está nuevamente su escritor de fanfics más macho y masculino, Lapson!! (^^ lo que sucede es que en un review me dijeron que yo era fantastica :/) ** Muahahaha... pensaba seguir un poco más adelante, pero finalmente he decidido detenerme en este punto (algo que ver con el suspenso... y el cansancio). Asi que si, queridos lectores, nuevamente he postergado el final para más adelante :P. Ahora son 4 las partes (no capitulos ^^). ** Algunas notas sobre este fanfic: Como ya lo saben, está basado en el final del manga de Card Captor Sakura (que, a proposito, no me pertenece... pertenece a Clamp. Asi que no quiero recibir más ofertas por su compra!! :P). ** Ah! Y algo acerca de las parejas... Ultimamente (y muy a mi pesar, ya que, como buen muchacho descerebrado, detesto el yaoi... :P) me he reconciliado con la pareja de Touya y Yukito... no tengo idea de porqué motivo, ya que no me agradaba ni siquiera cuando leía el manga (fue un shock ver que el manga la relación si existía... O_O). A lo mejor tenga que ver con mi madurez o algo por el estilo... :/. ** Y acerca de Kaho y Eriol... Muerte a T+E!!!! :D. Esta si que es una pareja que me gusta, parecen hechos el uno para el otro... no como Tomoyo y Eriol. Fue un alivio ver que Clamp pensaba igual que yo... ^^. Esa Tomoyo Daidouji (uno de mis personajes favoritos, no piensen mal) me parece que es demasiado superficial para el profundo de Eriol Hiragizawa... una relación entre ellos me parece antinatural y desagradable. ** Pero como siempre, esos son tan sólo mis pensamientos :/. No se pierdan la siguiente entrega y final!!! :D. (como siempre digo, no capitulo, que cada uno es un fanfic por separado, hoe!! -_-). 


	4. Los Verdaderos Sentimientos de Sakura

Los Verdaderos Sentimientos de Sakura  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se alejaron de la mansión de Eriol, caminando en silencio. Sakura estaba muy pensativa, y llevaba abrazado el regalo de despedida que la profesora Mitzuki le enviaba a Syaoran. Tomoyo se dió cuenta de la situación. -Tienes que ir a ver a Li-kun -dijo inocentemente, causando un sobresalto a Sakura-. Le has prometido a la profesora que le entregarías su regalo por ella. -Ah, si... -recordó Sakura, y luego volvió a quedar pensativa-. Um... Tomoyo-chan... -¿Si? -preguntó esta al ver que Sakura se sonrojaba. -Um... verás... Syaoran-kun, él... él me dijo que... -¿Te dijo que te amaba, no? -terminó rápidamente la oración Tomoyo, volviendo a sobresaltar a Sakura. -¿¿Como... Como lo supiste?? -exclamó Sakura completamente ruborizada. -Puedo saberlo con sólo mirarte -explicó calmadamente Tomoyo-... Y... ¿Tu respuesta? Sakura guardó silencio y volvió a quedarse pensativa. -Aun ninguna, puedo ver -dijo Tomoyo. -No lo se... -asintió Sakura-. Cuando pienso en él, me siento extraña en mi interior... Y cuando intento comprender que es lo que siento, mi pecho me duele aún más -Sakura recordó como Li se alejó de ella aquel día, y un tono rosado volvió a invadir su rostro-. Verdaderamente no entiendo nada acerca de mi... Tomoyo la contempló por unos momentos y sonrió complacida. -Sólo tú... -agregó entonces-. Sólo tú no puedes comprender que ocurre en tu corazón, Sakura. Lo más dificil de entender para una persona es ella misma... pero no te preocupes -Tomoyo puso sus manos en los hombros de Sakura-. La respuesta está dentro tuyo, y tienes la oportunidad de darte cuenta... -La oportunidad... -terminó sakura y volvió a contemplar el regalo que debía entregarle a Li.  
  
-Si..... No.... No.... Si, Madre... -en esos momentos Li se encontraba hablando con su madre por telefono-. Si... Regresaré a Hong- Kong. 


End file.
